


Telling Snow

by pearsonasnic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/pseuds/pearsonasnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina feels that it is time to let Snow know about her and Emma's relationship but Emma is not quite as sure and thinks they should wait since they are happy the way they are now.  It causes some disagreements between them but they ultimately make a decision that they are both happy with.</p><p>Swan Queen Week Day 8 - Coming Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Snow

The topic of sharing their relationship status had been coming up more and more often as of late, Henry had been told pretty early on, months ago in fact. That was mostly because he is a smart boy who could see straight through his mothers' sneaking around and flat out told them so.

One of the reasons it had become a bigger issue as of late was because Snow seemed to be on a mission to find Emma a boyfriend. She apparently thought that it was what Emma needed most of all in life. She would suggest trying things with Hook again, not that there was anything _there_ to begin with, they’d had one date and there'd been no connection between them. At this point, Emma and Regina had been together for a while now, and everything seemed to be going well between them which was all the more reason to share what they had with each other.

So far the only major disagreement between them had been this very matter. Regina was adamant that Snow needed to know whilst Emma was happy enough letting things go on as they had been and just putting up with her mother’s match making attempts instead.  Emma thought that things were working fine just the way they were, so why change? This would Regina would bring up the fact that Snow would find out eventually if they wanted their relationship to go any further. They would both end up going around in circles like this, debating outcomes and possibilities that got them nowhere and ended up with them both frustrated.

Regina couldn’t help but feel hurt by it, that maybe Emma didn’t want to share because she didn’t want people to know that she was dating the former _Evil_ Queen and was ashamed of her. It stung, but still, she wasn’t going to reveal those feelings to Emma, in case she was right because then she'd have let go of this thing between them and she didn't want that at all. Instead, she would act frosty to Emma after a disagreement, despite knowing that Emma’s unwilling to share was based on fear. Regina was afraid too, but she felt that it was time to share. That they’d reached a point together where sharing was the best option, their only option.

The number of times Regina had been at the Sheriff’s station and they’d narrowly escaped being caught kissing was not even funny at this point. It would be far better to let everyone know on their own terms than it being forced by someone walking in on them. Hiding was also becoming wearisome, they had to make sure they were not seen together in public too frequently. Not to mention that when they were together all Regina wanted was that physical contact, to hold Emma’s hand and just show some sort of affection. It was hard keeping all of that in check, and they had definitely slipped up on occasion, where they had to stop themselves mid motion.

So for weeks and weeks, the topic was brought up, but nothing changed until one day just before leaving the manor to head to Granny’s when Henry brought it up. They were planning on meeting Emma for lunch and not long before they were to leave Regina had received a text saying Snow would be there.

Regina had let out a groan at the text and Henry, who had been reading over her shoulder jumped in with, “still not told her yet?”

She turned to look pointedly at Henry, and he sighed, “I could tell, y’know if you both don’t want to do it yourselves.”

“That’s sweet of you Henry, but this is something your mother and I need to work out together,” she got up and kissed him on the forehead.

This fairly innocent exchange was playing on Regina’s mind as they met up with Snow and Emma at Granny’s. All she wanted to do was hug and kiss Emma when she first saw her, but all she could settle for was a friendly nod and smile. It was frustrating, this had to end.

What was not helped was that Snow suddenly decided to turn the boyfriend conversation on _her,_ and asked what she thought. All Regina could croak out was, “Emma should be with whoever she loves.” Then gave a look towards Emma that clearly said everything she was thinking. It was at this point where she could not handle sitting at the table any longer and got up excusing herself to the toilet.

Footsteps behind her said that Emma had followed and once they were out of sight of the rest of the Diner Regina turned around to face her. Emma stopped just short of crashing into her, their bodies now closer than they usually would be in public. Before Emma could move back, Regina took hold of her hands and breathed in and out with her eyes directed towards the floor till she felt calm enough to look up into those beautiful eyes’ that she often got lost in.

After a brief searching moment, she finally spoke, “Emma.” Her voice was cracking already, and tears were threatening to spill, “we need to tell her, I can’t…I can’t take this.”

Emma's first thought was no, and she nearly spoke it out loud until she _really_ looked at Regina and realised the struggle that was playing on the brunettes face, the tears she could see in her eyes. Emma was suddenly feeling bad for not realising how much this was affecting her. She could kick herself, she’d been so wrapped up in her own worries that she hadn’t taken the time to realise that this hurt Regina too.

The longer she took to answer the more worried Regina’s expression got and so she decided that she would put her own fears aside for now. “We can tell…but could you do it?” by the end of her sentence her voice was so quiet that Regina only heard because they were so close.

A look of soft concern spread across Regina's face, “are you sure? Emma, I don’t want to force you, this needs to be your choice.”

“Yes, I just realised how unfair it was, I didn’t even think of how it affected you, and now I see you were right.”

A beautiful smile lit up Regina’s eyes, a smile that Emma loved so very much and of course, couldn’t help but return in kind. The fact that she had put it there had her heart racing, she should have realised this earlier, especially with how happy it made Regina.

“Of course I’ll do it, let me go fix myself up and I’ll be right back out ok?”

A flutter of nerves rose up in her stomach at the thought of what might happen next, but then another realisation hit her. The truth was all she needed was Regina and what everyone else thought didn’t matter because what they had between them was special. “Ok,” she bit her lip, leaning in and pressing her forehead against Regina’s for a pause before brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss. The intensity of it left them both breathless, gazing deeply into the other's eyes they wordlessly communicated their love.

After the brief lingering moment, they turned from each other, Emma heading back to her mother. Nerves tangled in a knot in her stomach, she wasn’t entirely sure of how this was going to go down, but she sat back in the booth, fidgeting restlessly.

Regina had no clue of how she might broach the subject, feelings weren’t the easiest thing for her to talk about. She still hadn’t decided what she was going to do when she was walking back towards the table. So she didn’t have a clue what possessed her to do what she did next but it all happened in a matter of seconds.

“Emma,” she spoke softly to get the blondes attention before reaching for her hand to pull her up from her seat. Confusion was evident on her face, unsure of what exactly Regina was doing, Snow and Henry were watching them. Regina cupped Emma’s face in her hands and brought their lips together, trying to put as much love as she could into it.

There was a moment of complete confusion for Emma then all else slipped away, and there was only Regina. Their lips moving together, her hands finding their way to the brunette’s waist, their bodies fit together as though they were meant to be.

Then there was the rainbow, that blast of true love that rocketed its way through the Diner. When they pulled apart stunned surprise passed between them until they each broke out in the biggest of smiles. True love. They’d found it.

The whole Diner was silent and staring, not that either noticed for they only had eyes for each other. Well until Regina remembered the whole reason that this had just happened and turned her head to Snow, Emma following her gaze shortly after.

Snow only looked surprised for a moment before a huge grin appeared that left Emma and Regina feeling dumbfounded. Henry looked equally thrilled if not a bit grossed out.

“Finally! Honestly, I was starting to think you both were just never going to tell me.”

“Wait, what?” Emma replied pulling Regina back towards their seats, this time they both smushed in next to Henry, both unwilling to part after what had just happened. They were dimly aware of Granny telling everyone to stop gawking and mind their own business.

“Well, I just knew that there was more going on between you both, the looks you’ve been giving each other lately. Well, the looks have been happening for a long time now, but they were happening far more often as of late and then there was the fact that all either of you talks about is the other when you’re not together.”

Emma was sure she’d have to pick her jaw up off the floor, “were we that obvious?”

“No sweetheart, not to everyone else but I just knew,” Snow was positively beaming with delight.

Regina was still processing most of the information but spoke up, “so those dates you’ve been trying to set Emma up on…”

“I thought that it might encourage one of you along a bit to tell me.”

Regina and Emma exchanged amused glances, they were still very snuggly pressed together, and holding hands. Regina even had her head leant against Emma’s shoulder. It was freeing. Like a weight had been lifted.

The whole town would know soon, how could it not with the gossips that would ensure it was spread wide and far, that the Saviour and the former Evil Queen were together. Neither of them found that they cared,  they had each other after all, they had Henry too, and their family supported them which was all they needed.


End file.
